$\dfrac{1}{9} \div \dfrac{5}{8} = {?}$
Explanation: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{5}{8}$ is $\dfrac{8}{5}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{1}{9} \div \dfrac{5}{8} = \dfrac{1}{9} \times \dfrac{8}{5} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{1}{9} \times \dfrac{8}{5}} = \dfrac{1 \times 8}{9 \times 5} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{1}{9} \times \dfrac{8}{5}} = \dfrac{8}{45} $